


Your's Truly

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Jaime and Brienne send a raven to one another as the war wages on.





	Your's Truly

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to ruin series 7 for anyone, so I tried to not include anything that's happened post-series 6. 
> 
> This is just a quick one shot I had floating around in my head.

What they were doing would be considered treason.  
Ravens were being carefully monitored as it was; the amount shot down by archers had increased tenfold since Cersei took the throne.  
By some miracle they hadn’t yet been discovered.

Jaime sat by his quill, face illuminated by candle light. He stared down at the coiled parchment and hesitated, tapping his hand nervously before cutting the string and unrolling it.

Bronn had told him how to read shipping orders. It was a common practice apparently with assassins and thieves. Whether it was a shipping order or a love letter, you just had to rearrange the words until you could decipher the message.

**Ser Jaime**   
**We have taken ahold of Winterfell. Lady Sansa greeted me at the gate and told me what had transpired. She seems to have grown quite fond of me; she reminds me a lot of her mother in that sense.**   
**I’m glad we could keep her promise to her**   
**Yours**   
**Brienne**

Jaime sighed, shaking his head fondly before quickly setting the parchment alight and unsheathing his quill.  
-  
Brienne watched from afar as men and women cheered for their new northern king.  
The bastard, Jon Snow, stood among his people; while Sansa sat the head table watching the scene unfold.

As they exited the building, Podrick lifted up his cape, leaning up and catching the falling snow before it could hit her head.

“Podrick. Put your arm down.” Brienne mumbled rolling her eyes as Podrick smiled sheepishly.  
“Sorry my lady didn’t want you to catch the chill is all.” He replied.

Brienne and Podrick had been offered their own quarters near the main building. But Brienne insisted that the two remain outside. As summer children they needed to become accustomed to such temperatures; be as it may Sansa had stubbornly insisted they use a tent at the very least.

The stew bubbled nicely in front of them; Podrick fed wood to the flame just as Brienne stirred the contents and watched the concoction take on a rosy hue.

When the food was done, they sat together on the snow, spooning the warm stew into their mouths and staring up at the stars above them.  
“Another letter came for you today m’lady.” Podrick said as the flame crackled away.  
He handed the scroll to her and then removed the pot, taking it into the woods and emptying the remaining content into a nearby stream.

Brienne wiped down her fingers on her tunic, juggling the parchment between two hands before deeming them clean enough and unrolling the paper.

**Lady Brienne**   
**You’ve probably gotten word of this.**   
**My sister proclaims to be queen.**   
**Tommen has barely gone cold and already war is upon all of us.**   
**The north will probably declare their independence soon**   
**I know our alliances are different.**   
**But I can’t stop worrying.**   
**Yours**   
**Jaime**

Brienne stared at the signing at the bottom. Her heart beating fast before she mournfully threw the paper into the fire and watched it disperse within seconds.  
She looked up and wondered if Jaime was looking at the very same sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to hold onto this ship, everyone I know likes Brienne/Tormund.
> 
> Series 7 has drained me a lot at this point. I want the show to slow down and show more.


End file.
